Baddest Bidder
by Nightmares4life
Summary: Eddward Rockwell just made a purchase in the form of a certain redhead. Kevin Barr has no memory of how he got tangled up in this mess prior to the night he meets Eddward. They both know that eventually Kevin will have to decide whether to buy back his freedom or stay with the man who bid to take it away. Rated M for adult themes and triggers. Rev!Edd RegKev.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I know. I now have three stories going at once. I'm hoping this helps to keep me motivated and helps prevent too much writer's block. I'm going to try and update each story once a week here moving forward. That is if you guys like them enough to keep them going anyway.**

 **First things first. This story starts off with human trafficking so if you're triggered by that please just wait until chapter 2 to start the story. This is going to be a little darker than the other two I've started. I wanted something a little more adult themed. Of course I don't own EEE, just my story and any OC's I throw in. I have no idea how long of a story this will be, so hope you guys are ready to ride the coaster with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chatter of people flooded his ears through the black fabric that currently encased his head. His mind felt full of fog as it worked to pull memories of the past twenty four hours up to the surface. Much to Kevin's dismay, he couldn't remember a single thing that lead up to this moment. He strained to hear what the people were discussing but it was as if his ears were full of cotton. He audibly groaned from the throb in his head, he had to have been drugged. The voices died down and the redhead was jerked up from his kneeling position making the metal cuffs on his wrists chafe his tanned skin. His stumbling footsteps echoed along the hallway as his captors shoved him every so often.

 _This is bad. So very bad._ he thought when a hand crashed into his shoulder once more almost knocking him to the ground. His arms ached from being behind his back for who knows how long at this point. Light barely broke through the hood, not even enough to help him watch where he was going. Instead he could only tell when he passed a light. _How am I going to get out of this?_ Kevin's thoughts were cut short when an amplified voice sounded.

"SOLD! To number 32!" a deep gravelly voice said into a microphone. Kevin was once more forced to his knees, the bag ripped from his head in one motion. He blinked rapidly as the bright fluorescent lights above him blinded him. Hundreds of people stood before him, all grinning sadistically. The wicked intent he saw among their faces was palpable which in turn made him nauseous.

"That's right ladies and gents. Step up and inspect the last item up for bidding tonight. As you can see this particular item is of rare value. Green eyes with fiery hair, he's also the ripe age of 23. This one also lives up to appearances according to the reports of when acquisition occurred. He took down three of our best," the auctioneer droned on as those in front of Kevin poked and prodded him. His body was twisted, turned, fully inspected. The redhead couldn't find his voice to object to his mistreatment at their hands. "Let's start the bidding at fifty thousand," Kevin's head spun as larger numbers were called out, each higher than the last.

"I hear four hundred thousand. Now five hundred. Now six," the auctioneer's words were so quick that Kevin struggled to keep up in his groggy state. His mind had still yet to fully process what was happening, he was being sold. "Seven hundred and fifty thousand! Eight hundred! Eight twenty five,"

"One point five million," A deep tenor said from his left. Kevin's head sluggishly turned to the owner of the voice. First thing to come into his line of sight were shined black dress shoes followed by stone gray slacks. His gaze traveled up the person's body finding a deep maroon button down with the sleeves shoved up past the elbows. Finally his emerald eyes rested on a face but the only feature he could make out happened to be piercing ice blue orbs. Silence had fallen over the room until the auctioneer seemed to recollect his thoughts as he spoke into the microphone. "One point five mil. Are there any other bids? Going once? Twice? SOLD! To number 23!" Kevin's head snapped over to the auctioneer at his words. He felt his breathing quicken as fear set in. He had really just been sold. He felt the walls closing in on him as he began to hyperventilate. His frantic eyes rested once more on the man to his left. He slowly stepped away as two other men picked Kevin up from the ground. Whether due to the exertion from his panic or the drugs still pumping through his system the redhead passed out in their arms.

Sunlight peeked through floor length blue curtains making the redhead stir awake. He was on an overly plush bed with cyan silk sheets cooling his too warm skin. His eyes slowly opened while his brain attempted to process what it remembered from the previous night. The entire room was outfitted with mahogany furniture that had been polished to a shine. He sat up but instantly regretted the movement as pain surged throughout his skull. His hand flew to his forehead to apply slight pressure to help it subside quicker. When it dissipated enough for him to feel like he could stand he swung his legs to the floor. Cold tile on his feet sent goosebumps racing over his flesh bringing to his attention that he wasn't in his own clothes but instead a pair of pajama bottoms. He stood on wobbly legs and made his way over to the door of the room. Doing his best to open it quietly he sighed in relief when no sound was announced from the thing. He slipped past it and found himself in a hallway. There were three doors on his right and two on his left. Kevin silently prayed that the man from last night was still asleep in his own room. He tiptoed down the hall only to have the hope crushed when he spotted the man seated on a stark white couch with coffee mug and newspaper in hand.

He stood awkwardly at the end of the hallway since the man had yet to notice his presence. He knew there was no way to sneak past the man now. Kevin was about to turn around when those same ice blue eyes from the previous night flicked up to meet his own. The man folded his newspaper and dropped it into his lap.

"Ah you're awake. I hope you rested well," the man's tenor rang out. "I u-uh I guess so," Kevin said as he rubbed the back of his neck in nervous habit. Setting the newspaper on the glass coffee table in the center of the living room. "Would you like some coffee?" Kevin watched as the man stood, it wasn't unlike a cat uncurling from it's nap. He made his way to the kitchen to start his task while Kevin had still yet to budge from the hallway. "One cube or two?" He asked. "Uh two," "You know you can approach me, I wont bite. Not yet anyways," the man teased. "If you want your coffee you're going to have to come to me. I'm no servant," the other bit out when Kevin failed to move from his spot. The ginger approached him with as much caution as any prey would give a predator. Chrome barstools lined the outside of the kitchen so Kevin claimed a seat and took the proffered mug. He blew away some of the steam and stared at the man before him, assessing him. He was an average height of what Kevin guess was five foot eleven. Gray slacks and black shined shoes were adorned just like previously. However he now wore a blue button down instead of the maroon. A charcoal tie in a double Windsor knot fell right in place. No blemish could be seen on his porcelain skin making him look as if he had been carved from marble. Ebony hair fell in small waves to his chin while his ice blue eyes stared back into Kevin's own.

The redhead gulped at having been caught gazing at the man, "What exactly do you want from me?" he asked his eyes now staring down at his coffee. The man in front of him leaned onto the granite counter top crossing his arms. "I haven't really decided to be honest," the man replied feigning boredom with a wave of his hand. Kevin scoffed at the response. "That's bullshit. No one drops over a million dollars without knowing what the fuck they-" A booming sound had silenced his words. Strong hands had slammed on the counter and the sapphire eyes had hardened. "You're on dangerous ground. I do _not_ allow such _foul_ language in my home. You will learn to accept my answers at face value," the man retorted. His tenor voice was calm but the malicious intent was hard to conceal. Kevin gave a half nod in acknowledgement and gulped down his coffee. When he finished he placed the empty mug on the counter, scooted off the barstool, and retreated to the room he had woken up in.

* * *

Eddward Rockwell sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his mildly tangled hair. This was not at all how he intended for the morning to go. He just hated hearing such _disgusting_ language in his home. A buzzing sound from the coffee table drew his attention. He made his way over and picked up the device. When the caller ID showed the name he groaned in annoyance but answered nonetheless

"This is Eddward," he snipped into the receiver.

" _Well hi to you too. What's got your feathers ruffled so early in the morning?"_

 _"_ Just a slight amount of buyer's remorse. What is it Eddy"

" _Uh Okay. Anyway you coming into the office today?"_

Eddward pinched the bridge of his nose. He had told his partner that it was his weekend to watch the business. Apparently his best friend turned business partner failed to remember that.

"No Eddy I'm not. Now unless its an emergency, don't call me again and I will see you on Monday,"

" _Alright fine then Double D. See ya!"_ With that the call ended and Eddward growled in annoyance that he still couldn't escape the childhood nickname his best friend had bestowed upon him. With nothing left to distract him his gaze turned to the guest bedroom at the end of the hallway. The memories from the previous night came rushing back.

 _Eddward had agreed to meet a potential client at a club they had designated. Something about testing his ability to keep a secret. He approached the metal door the given address had led him to and knocked firmly. The sound of metal grating on metal made him wince. It had been opened merely a crack and Eddward dug out the business card he'd been given and handed it over. A few moments later the door swung wide and he stepped inside. Plumes of smoke flooded the place as it's patrons imbibed in cigarettes. He had to stop himself from covering his mouth and nose so as not to offend anyone. He couldn't afford a brawl with a drunk who had something to prove. Eddward pushed his way through the crowd looking for the client. He finally spotted him at a booth in the corner with a martini in front of him. He made his way over and slid into the booth across from the man. "Mr. Rockwell. Glad to see you could make it," the man said with a grin on his face. "Mr. Jones if we could discuss business-" he fell silent when Mr. Jones placed his hand in front of Eddward's face. "There will be time for that later. You should enjoy the festivities a little first," the man said his grin widening further. "Just what kind of place is this exactly?" Eddward asked as his eyes scanned the club. "One where people come to indulge in things they dare not discuss amongst civilized company," Mr. Jones said wickedly._

 _Lights flicked on bringing Eddward's attention to a stage that looked poorly constructed. A man was standing right under the spotlight with microphone in hand while a person was shoved to their knees by his feet. People swamped to the stage and Eddward's stomach churned when he realized what was going on. This was a club for human trafficking. He gave Mr. Jones an incredulous look but only received a shrug of the shoulders in response. The man pulled a black mask with the number 23 painted on it in red from his jacket. He slid the item over to Eddward, "You'll need this if you intend on bidding. They demand anonymity if you bid," Mr. jones said. Eddward could feel bile rise in his throat as person after person was auctioned off. He stood to leave but a hush over the crowd drew his attention. There on the stage at the feet of the auctioneer was a redhead male. He decided on having a closer look and slipped the mask Mr. Jones had offered on to his face. He walked through the crowd and approached the stage. Eddward watched as the redhead was thoroughly inspected by the other potential bidders. The man had fiery hair and green eyes according to the auctioneer. His head was bowed and he was obviously disoriented._

 _Bids began pouring in for the man who apparently was a rare commodity in this world. Eddward stepped closer as those around him yelled out in an attempt to buy the man. Tan flesh was covered in purple bruises from a brawl that Eddward could only assume was from an attempted escape leaving the man's clothes in tatters. The bids began to slow as they reached nearly a million dollars. Without explanation Eddward raised his hand, his tenor voice hushing the crowd. "One point five million," All eyes had flicked to him but he ignored every set save for the forest greens that bored into his aqua ones. When the auctioneer yelled sold, Eddward turned and allowed the employees to pick up the man and carry him to where he led. As he walked past Mr. Jones to make his true payment, he slipped the mask back to the man. "I do apologize for the inconvenience but we won't be doing business," Eddward said as he followed the employees. Mr. Jones merely chuckled._

 _One wire transfer of funds later and the redhead male was being hauled into Eddward's car by the employees. He had passed out which was probably for the best given the circumstances. Eddward drove home in utter silence and when he pulled into the parking garage of his building he quietly got out of the vehicle. He made his way over to the passenger side and opened the door. He picked the unconscious man up bridal style, grateful for all his years on the swim team in high school. Eddward adjusted the man slightly as he pushed the call button for the elevator. Once inside he snuck a peek at the still sleeping man. His face had a dusting of freckles from too much sun exposure, his red hair long enough to fall in his eyes. Eddward readjusted him once more which made the man nuzzle into his chest. At last the elevator opened to his floor and he stepped out. He opened his front door with ease and quietly closed it using his heel. He carried the ginger down the hallway to the guest bedroom and laid him on the bed. Eddward retrieved a pair of old pajama bottoms he kept as a spare and silently redressed the man. He tucked the comforter around the ginger and silently left the room. Retreating to his own he didn't bother with changing, choosing instead to pass out on his bed immediately._

Eddward snapped out of his reverie and stared at the door more intently. With a determined huff he marched down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

* * *

Kevin had searched the entire room for his clothes to no avail. A knock sounded on the door but he chose to ignore it, he didn't want to face that man right now. With an annoyed grumble he sat on the corner of the queen bed and crossed his arms. He had to figure a way out of this but he was at a complete loss if he was being honest. The door creaked open but he didn't bother turning around. "I apologize for my intrusion but I do need to speak with you," came the tenor voice. "I know my personality can be, well, abrasive. I just have rules that _must_ be followed," the man tried but Kevin still refused to budge.

"I just want to know what you want with me," Kevin finally huffed. " _I_ told you. I don't know yet. Last night was sort of an _impulse,"_ the redhead turned to face the man. "Don't you think people will be out there looking for me?" "They would if the establishment hadn't made up some bogus alibi for your whereabouts," His fight or flight response began to take hold when he saw his door still open. Kevin's eyes flicked around the room looking for any object he could use to defend himself but found nothing. He assessed the other's demeanor, realizing the man was relaxed enough that he could probably get one hit in which would give him enough time to escape. He'd have to time it perfect though. "Please don't think about trying to run," the man said with a smirk. Kevin's eyes widened in disbelief at the man having figured out his plan so quickly. "I'm an excellent reader of body language. Have to be in my line of work. Your eyes flicked to the door and then around the room. Looking for a weapon perhaps?" humor danced in his blue orbs making Kevin gulp. "Or maybe you were looking for physical weak spots on myself. I can assure you though that I am a better fighter than you," he continued.

Kevin sighed and accepted that this was his fate for the time being. "What's your name?" "Eddward Rockwell," the man said. Kevin's mouth fell open as he stared in disbelief. "Wait. As in Rockwell Technologies? The boy genius who made a solar power computer and runs the largest computer chip company in Peach City?" his enthusiasm at the revelation made Eddward's cheeks flush slightly. "The one and only," "Holy sh-cow" Kevin quickly covered the almost swear word when cold blue eyes landed on him. "I Uh. I'm Kevin Barr," the redhead said as he extended his hand to the other. They shook hands and Kevin still couldn't conceal his excitement of being in his presence. "Well then, now that introductions are out of the way. How does breakfast sound?" Eddward asked. "Breakfast sounds good," Kevin stood from the bed and followed the other back into the living room. Eddward busied himself in the kitchen preparing eggs and bacon for them both. "So you seriously have no idea what you want from me?" Kevin tried yet again as he slid back on to the barstool he had sat on earlier. "Oh I didn't said I had no idea. I merely meant I was undecided," Eddward mused from the stove. He turned his attention back to the redhead, "There's really only one thing you should concern yourself with Kevin," he continued. "What's that?" "That from today on. _I. Own. You._ " the malicious intent had returned as had the wicked gleam in those icy depths of irises. The ginger bristled at the thought of what that meant. "Just what does that mean though?" his voice was barely audible but the raven haired man in front of him still caught his words.

"What that means is simply this. You will do as I say regardless of request. I will not injure you in any way so you can erase that from your mind," Eddward was reclined on the counter next to the stove as the bacon sizzled. Kevin's opened his mouth to speak but Eddward continued. "Enough questions on that matter for now. I would prefer to finish cooking and enjoy a meal with you. I would like to find out more about you since well, you will be spending quite some time in my home,"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we go with ch2. This chapter is a little bit more on the easy going side with slight action. Nothing to really warn about though. I will be updating this at least once a week along with my other two stories that I have going right now. Please let me know what you think so far and be sure to f/f if you like it! Now go read lol**

* * *

With the scent of breakfast filling his nostrils Kevin stared at the man is eyes wide at what he'd just said. "You own me? What's that supposed to mean?" his adam's apple bounced as he swallowed his nerves down. Eddward appeared still as relaxed as he had on the couch earlier that morning which proved to be even more unsettling. "I don't imagine it warrants further explanation Kevin was it?" The ginger nodded. "Let's eat and then we can discuss everything such as my expectations of you. I'd also like to get to know you a little," Eddward dished their plates and motioned for Kevin to join him at the dining table. Kevin sighed and reluctantly joined the man, sitting as gracefully as he could given his injuries. The raven waved his hand signaling to dig in. The redhead stuffed a forkful of food in his mouth, his eyes closing slightly as he delighted in the taste. "This is delicious!" he said finally, his green eyes opening to stare into amused blue. "Thank you, cooking is a hobby of mine. I find it, relaxing," Eddward said as he took a bite himself. The two ate in silence, enjoying their meal too much to speak. When both plates were empty the raven turned to Kevin and folded his hands in front of his face, his expression turned serious.

"Now then. My expectations," Kevin gulped at his penetrating gaze. "First rule is no swearing in my home. I find the language disgusting and will _not_ tolerate it. Secondly, you are to be available at all times. Being in my business involves dinners with clients as well as the formal ball on occasion. I will supply you with a cellphone. Lastly, you shall not address me by anything less than my full first name. Understood?" Eddward finished. The ginger's mouth was slightly agape in shock. The man before him had a personality colder than the December snow that fell at Christmas time. When Eddward arched an eyebrow in question Kevin promptly nodded his agreement, not trusting his voice. "Excellent. Now, care to tell me a bit about yourself?" he asked his posture changing back to approachable. "Well um, I played football in high school. I have a motorcycle that I work on frequently. I was actually an apprentice mechanic, learning the trade to take over my pop's shop. Had a girlfriend, was really pretty too but we broke it off. Decided we were better off friends," Kevin rattled off. Eddward seemed truly intrigued so he continued. "I love the color red. I'm into scream and punk music. Been to quite a few concerts. Um yeah," the redhead rubbed the back of his neck, his nerves taking over. "And what about your orientation?" Eddward asked. "I uh I'm not really sure to be honest. That was part of the reason me and the girl ended. I didn't know what I wanted. Guess I've just been trying to figure it out," Kevin chuckled at the end drawing Eddward's eyes to his lips. "Well why don't we test it?" "Wha-"

Kevin's mouth had been captured by Eddward's own lips. The kiss was slow moving, thoughtful almost. His lungs seized as he took in the mixed taste of bacon and coffee lingering on Eddward's mouth. He groaned when the raven pushed closer and wrapped his hand in auburn hair. When the raven pulled away Kevin practically whined from the loss making a small chuckle erupt from the other. "How was that?" Eddward's smirk teasing him. He swallowed in an attempt to collect his thoughts and slow his heartbeat. The ginger had never been kissed like that before, it had been as if this man before him wanted to savor it for as long as possible. "G-good," his cheeks flushed with embarrassment when Eddward's smile turned into a full out grin. "Why don't you shower and then we'll go get you some new clothes. I had to toss the ones you came here in. They were destroyed," "O-okay," Kevin couldn't believe he was stuttering, he was normally so calm and collected. This whole situation was insane. He knew he should be thinking about trying to escape but he somehow didn't feel threatened enough. He stood from the table and took their dishes to the sink before wandering towards the hallway. He turned around and held up his index finger in question making Eddward laugh. "Second door on the right," Kevin gave a curt nod and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

With Kevin showering, Eddward had collapsed back into his chair, clutching his shirt. He had been emboldened by the ginger's confession that he didn't know if he was attracted to men or not. If this had happened when he was in high school he'd have over analyzed the situation and missed his opportunity. His head fell into his hands and the raven breathed deeply. He knew he was flying by the seat of his pants with this scenario but he didn't have much choice. Eddward hadn't been lying when he said last night was impulse. Knowing that he needed advice for how to proceed from here he sauntered over to his phone and picked it up. He dialed the woman who had been his best friends for years once they came to an understanding. The phone didn't even ring once before she picked up.

"S'up Dee?" Marie's voice drawled. Eddward rolled his eyes but let the nickname go, he was in no mood to argue with her. "I need some advice on a situation," Eddward kept his voice hushed just in case the ginger came back down the hall. "Okay. Shoot," she replied popping her gum. "Marie you know that is a disgusting habit," "Yeah but helps me not smoke so deal. Now stop stalling," Eddward huffed and explained every bit of what had happened. He knew the blue haired woman would never tell another soul anything he said to her. When he finished his retelling the girl gave a whistle. "Is he hot?" "Marie! Not the issue!" Eddward chided. "Alright Alright. Question, how you gonna stop him from running off when you go to work Monday?" His silence was answer enough so she continued. "That's what I thought. Maybe lighten up just a tad. You can be abra-" "Abrasive I know. I'm looking for actual help," his voice dipped an octave from frustration. "Right. So why don't you make a deal with him?" "Such as?" "Ask for a couple of months. If he wants to leave at the end, let him leave. But make him work at the office to earn back what you spent. He could prove to be valuable for all you know," Marie popped her gum again for emphasis. Eddward mulled it over and figured that it could at least be worth a try. "Thanks Marie," he said hanging up right as Kevin stepped into the living room.

Eddward couldn't help but stare. Red hair still dripping wet hanging in his emerald eyes that stared at the floor. His tanned skin littered with droplets, towel precariously draped around his waist. The raven sucked in a breath when Kevin's muscles contracted as he raised his arm to rub his neck. The man was uneasy, every bit of it readable in his body language. "I uh. Don't have any clean clothes?" his voice was hoarse. _Smoker perhaps?_ Eddward thought to himself as he walked over to the redhead. "Follow me. I should have something that will fit you," he said stepping past the ginger. He padded down the hallway to his room and opened the door. The raven's room was double the size of the guest bedroom and just as elegantly put together. A king size bed commanded the center of attention with blood red sheets and comforter while the rest of the furniture was pitch black with chrome finishings. Eddward opened his closet and started rummaging through grumbling the entire time. After an aha the man returned to Kevin's side with a small box of clothes. "Here. These should fit. It's only an outfit or two but it will suffice for today," he said handing the box over. Kevin nodded and went back to his room to get dressed.

* * *

Both men walked side by side out to the elevator in silence. Once again Kevin was at a loss for words. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about how he should try to run. Disappear into the crowd when they got to whatever destination his raven haired companion had in mind. Yet he couldn't bring himself to fully entertain the idea. He had to admit he was intrigued by Eddward Rockwell. The man could go from being at ease to intense within a matter of seconds. His intelligence flowed freely into his speech and his domineering presence made the redhead flush. A ding from the elevator signaling it's arrival pulled him from his thoughts and they both stepped inside. Unable to take the awkwardness any longer Kevin spoke. "So uh you never told me anything about you," Eddward grinned and cast him a sideways glance. "You seemed to have plenty of information on me earlier," his quip made Kevin's face heat up eliciting a chuckle from the other. "I only tease. What would you like to know?" "Well um. Why did you kiss me? Actually why do you want me?" the redhead mumbled. Eddward tapped his chin in thought for a moment, "I kissed you as an experiment for your benefit. As far as why I want you. There's simply something about you that draws me in like a moth to a flame," his voice had gone husky making Kevin involuntarily shiver.

The elevator doors opened to the garage and both of them stepped out. Kevin looked around, drooling at the sight of so many beautiful cars. In a perfect line was a Subaru WRX STI, Infiniti Q60, Mazda MX-5, and at the very end a classic Ford Shelby GT. "Which one's yours?" Kevin asked his giddiness at the sight invading his voice. Eddward turned to him and gave a lopsided grin "All of them," he snickered. The redhead's mouth fell open though he knew he shouldn't be surprised. Eddward was the owner of a company that lead in it's industry. "So uh which one we taking?" "Which one do you want to drive?" Kevin saw the challenge in cyan orbs that he wouldn't back down from. "No way I'm messing up that Shelby. She's too pretty. If I'm driving we'll take the WRX," he said extending his hand for the keys. The raven grinned in approval and handed them over. They climbed inside but Kevin didn't start the car. Instead his hands smoothed over the steering wheel in appreciation for the machine. Sure he loved his bike, but this, this was designed for racing. He took in every pristine detail of craftsmanship the vehicle had to offer until Eddward cleared his throat. "S-sorry. She's just a beaut. I'll be gentle on her," he said. Eddward nodded and pulled on his seatbelt. His nerves were fraying at the thought of someone else driving. He had been a control freak for much of his life and it still reared its ugly head every so often. Kevin pulled on his own seatbelt and started the car, easing it back carefully from its parking spot.

They pulled onto the main road and the redhead made sure to obey every traffic law out of fear that Eddward would rescind the offer of letting him drive. "So where are we going?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road. The raven next to him leaned over to the navigation and input an address. Kevin obediently followed every direction and as they came up to a stoplight an older Toyota Celica pulled up alongside. A teenager was at the wheel and revved the engine, inviting a race. Kevin ignored him but when the teen revved again Eddward glanced over to him. "Just smoke him and be done with it," his eyes were full of mischief and the redhead felt adrenaline course through his veins as he revved the WRX. Both drivers made eye contact and nodded. The second the light turned green, Kevin switched gears and took off. The Celica kept up for a moment but at the end of a quarter mile it was no competition. Kevin glanced down to see the speedometer hit ninety and began to slow back down to normal speed. "Well that was fun," he joked as he took the next turn the GPS gave.

* * *

After another twenty minutes or so Kevin pulled into a parking spot at Appleton's mall. "Why here of all places?" he asked stretching from the car ride. "They have a larger variety of stores and it gets me out of Peach City for a bit," the raven replied. Once inside they looked at the map and headed off to the first store which happened to be Zumiez. "Pick out some clothes. you're going to need at least fourteen outfits. Oh and get a new pair of shoes too," Blue eyes flicked to the worn sneakers on the redhead's feet before coming back to rest on his face. "Those have certainly seen better days," Eddward finished. Kevin blushed in embarrassment. He had always been frugal when it came to these kinds of things, making sure to only buy what would last the longest. He opened his mouth to object but the expression on Eddward's face told him there was no room for argument. He huffed in frustration and set about the store picking out a new wardrobe. Eddward sighed in relief and collapse onto one of the available benches to wait. A good forty five minutes later and the redhead came walking back up with an armful of clothes. From what Eddward could see it was mostly jeans, and t-shirts. "Go place them on the counter, grab some shoes, and then we'll go get you some formal wear," He grinned at Kevin's wide eyed face. The redhead's face went scarlet but he did as he was told. He quickly picked out a pair of regular black high top converse in his size and met the raven at the register.

"You don't have to do this you know," Kevin shuffled his feet feeling immensely awkward at having someone who was practically a stranger spend such a large sum of money. "Nonsense. You need clothes and I am making you stay after all. Your shoes are coming apart so those are necessary. The formal will also be required as I told you I expect you to accompany me to client dinners and the parties," Eddward's voice was soft but his tone stern. With the items rang through they left for the formal boutique just a few stores down. Kevin's hands were stuffed in his pockets while the raven carried his bags. "What's on your mind Kevin?" Eddward asked with a backwards glance at the redhead's grim expression. "I just feel guilty. You've spent an insane amount of money on me. Not only in saving me the other night but now with all this too," he mumbled. "Saving you? I think you misunderstand. Sure you weren't auctioned off to someone who could have tortured or murdered you. However that doesn't mean that I don't have some ill intent," Eddward quipped. Kevin stopped mid stride and stared at his back. "What's that supposed to mean?" his voice shook slightly with building anger. The raven turned around and approached him, they were inches apart until Eddward leaned to whisper in his ear. "It means that I own you. And if I decide that I want to fuck you, I will do just that," his hot breath on the shell of Kevin's ear made the redhead shiver. His words had sent a pang of lust straight through Kevin that he couldn't and quite frankly didn't want to control. "Prove it," the ginger challenged.

Eddward glanced around quickly, taken aback by Kevin's sudden fierceness. He grabbed the ginger's wrist almost painfully tight and led him through doors that were supposed to be employees only. They were now in a corridor behind the stores that allowed for any employee to venture through the mall without fighting the crowds. Next thing Kevin knew Eddward had him shoved against the wall. "Whoa what the fu-" his words were swallowed by the raven's mouth as he pinned the ginger's hands next to his head. The shopping bags sat on the floor forgotten while Eddward pressed his leg in between Kevin's, barely brushing his length. This kiss was different from the one this morning. It was all lust as the raven attacked his mouth with a desperation he had never seen from anyone. A nip at his bottom lip made Kevin gasp in shock only to have Eddward slip his tongue inside his mouth. As the seconds ticked by the hands on his wrists tightened further making the ginger wince. Pain was pushed aside by the pleasure he felt from having Eddward's tongue explore every inch of his mouth he could reach. At last the raven pulled away and Kevin sagged against the wall. He was still captured by his wrists in the raven's grip but he concentrated on dark sapphire eyes. Kevin saw lust and passion in their depths that made him crave the man before him. "Anymore proof needed _citrouille_?" the raven asked his breath coming in shallow pants. Kevin shook his head and his wrists were released. "Come on, you still need a suit and a tux. Then we're heading back. We have a few things to discuss," Eddward opened the door leading back to the mall and slipped out. Kevin followed behind him trying to recollect his thoughts.

As they entered the boutique an older gentleman came rushing forward and hugged Eddward, shocking the ginger. "Tout-petit où avez-vous été ? Il a été trop longtemps!" the gentleman said holding the raven haired man at arms length. Eddward chuckled, "Oui il a. Je suis en ville aider un ami à moi, magasin de vêtements," "un ami ? vous n'avez jamais mis amis ici avant. Il est _special_?" the man asked eyebrows raised as he stared at Kevin. "Je n'ai pas encore décidé. mais bien sûr vous êtes le meilleur tailleur que je sais," Eddward replied before escorting the man over to the redhead. "Ah so you're the one who needs the suit? Come my boy. We'll collect measurements and get you fixed up," he said tugging Kevin over to a stand in front of a triple mirror. Eddward gave a boisterous laugh at the frantic look on Kevin's face. "You'll be fine _citrouille_ Jacques here is the best I've ever found," he said as he claimed a seat.

* * *

Translations in order of appearance:

Little one where have you been? It's been too long!

Yes it has. I'm in town helping a friend buy clothes

A friend? You've haven't brought friends before. Is he special?

I haven't decided but of course you're the best tailor I know


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so smut warning. Things get steamy here. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I wanted to really explore the possibilities with the reverse Eddward. The dominant personality, the harshness he can have. So anyways read on and enjoy the smut. Don't forget to f/f and review. And of course I do have two other stories currently in progress so check those out too. Until next time guys!**

* * *

Jacques finished his measuring and all but pushed Kevin from the stool he was on. Green eyes unknowingly searched out icy blue. He saw Eddward reclined in one of the chairs, looking perfectly at ease. "You must come by more often Eddward," the older man admonished. "I will, I promise Jacques. How long do you think on the suit and tux?" "About a week or so," "Can I make it a rush request?" The tailor leveled a glare on the raven who only smirked at his long time friend. "I suppose but I'm adding on extra for it," he huffed. Eddward grinned, "I wouldn't expect anything less. Thank you Jacques," with that hugs were exchanged and the duo headed back to Eddward's home, the raven driving this time. The drive had been filled with silence which Kevin didn't dare break. As they pulled into the garage the raven breathed what looked like a sigh of relief but he still said nothing. "I have a couple things I want to talk about with you. Would you prefer to do it here or upstairs?" he asked making Kevin's head snap to look at him. "Um I'd prefer upstairs to be honest," the idea of being able to get some space if it went sour appealing more to the ginger by the minute. "Very well, lets go then," Eddward climbed from the car followed by Kevin. Their shared elevator ride felt quite shorter than this morning's had. With the front door in sight, anxiety twisted in Kevin's gut. He couldn't think of what in the world the raven wanted to talk about and wasn't sure if he should be afraid or not.

Bags were taken to the guest room and the raven reappeared within moments. "Sit," the one word command held such malice that the redhead didn't dare ignore it, he collapsed on to the white couch without a word. "Did I do something?" Kevin tried, Eddward blinked at him. "Not at all. I just prefer to hold discussions sitting. It prevents things from escalating quickly," "O-kay, then what's up?" "I wanted to talk about a possible deal," the raven's eyes never wavered from Kevin. "What kind of deal?" "One concerning my ownership," Kevin's eyes widened. He had thought for sure he would have to deal with his situation a few more days before he could find a way out of this mess. But here Eddward was, possibly offering him an out. "I'm listening," "Well I would like for you to give me three months. You would work for my company and our earlier discussion would still stand. If you want to leave after that time you may," Kevin quirked a brow at the offer. "Three months? Why so long?" "It takes a while to assimilate to new surroundings etcetera," Eddward reclined back and crossed his legs, his arms thrown over the back of his sofa. "So let me get this straight. I give you three months of my life and you call one point five million a wash?" the redhead reiterated. Eddward's blue eyes blazed with slight annoyance but he gave a slight nod. Kevin's gut twisted as his mind worked to figure out the pros and cons of the deal. _What's the worst that could happen?_ he agreed with his conscious, "Alright. Deal, but on one condition," he challenged. A flicker of anger flashed across Eddward's face so quickly Kevin almost didn't catch it. Almost. "And pray tell _citrouille_ what is that condition?" Blue eyes smoldered as they stared into stubborn green. "I'm still allowed a normal life while I'm here," Eddward cocked an eyebrow, "Meaning?" "That I can contact my friends and family to let them know I'm alright. I can come and go as I please. Normalcy," The redhead explained.

Eddward mulled over the condition and relented that it was more than fair which took Kevin by surprise. He still felt as if the raven were being sneaky but he had to look at the silver lining here. The raven had decided to order Chinese for their dinner while Kevin put away his new wardrobe. Just as the last pair of jeans was neatly tucked away, Eddward knocked on his door. "Food's here, oh and here," he said holding out a brand new Samsung Galaxy to him. "Oh thanks man," Kevin gratefully took the device and immediately began texting his friends checking in with them. He told them he got caught up in some trouble and he was staying with a friend until things cooled down. Within seconds the phone rang, his ex-girlfriend's number on the screen. He sighed but reluctantly answered the call. "Hey Nazz," " _KEVIN! Ohmigod! What the hell happened to you?!"_ Kevin had to pull the phone away from his ear at his best friend's shrieking. "I just had a run in with some not so savory characters. I don't remember a whole lot. But a friend of mine is letting me stay with him a while," " _Kevin are you kidding me?! You need to be more careful!"_ her voice still just as shrill. "I know Nazz. Just let my parents know I'm alright. He got me a phone so I'll be in touch," The girl sighed with what he knew to be her anxiety overanalyzing the situation. " _You got it dude. Please don't get into any more trouble. And you_ call _me if you need me okay?"_ "Thanks Nazz. I'll talk to you soon," with that he ended the call and walked out to the living room, following the smell of fried rice and general Tso's chicken.

* * *

The raven sat at the dining room table, plate of food and piles of paperwork laid out before him. He had been so engrossed in getting caught up on his work that he didn't even hear the redhead come into the room. "Thanks for the phone," his voice made Eddward nearly jump out of his skin. The redhead gave a boisterous laugh at the sight which earned him a glower. "I was able to check in with my friends and let them know I was alright. I really appreciate it," he finished. Eddward nodded to him as he stuck another forkful of food in his mouth. He stared into jade eyes that danced with amusement at the mild heart attack he had suffered. "You seem awfully pleased with yourself for the fright you just gave me," he said bitterly. Kevin couldn't conceal his smirk as he dished up his own plate of food before joining the other at the table. "Whatcha working on?" Eddward gave him a wary look, "Just getting the latest plans for our new chip finished up," Kevin made no move to sneak a peek which made the raven relax considerably. Too often people had attempted to get close to him to steal his latest and greatest tech. "Well that's legit, but what do you say to us moving dinner into the living room and watching a movie?" the ginger caught the incredulous look the raven gave him out of his peripheral. "I don't eat in the living room, it's terrible manners," Eddward huffed. "Oh come on don't be such a stick in the mud. Lighten up and watch a movie with me," Kevin stood up and moved to the sofa and grabbed the remote. The genius at the table tried to quell his frustration at the scene before him, finding no other solution he sighed and joined the redhead on his couch.

"What's something you've wanted to see?" Kevin asked turning on the 50' LCD screen mounted to the wall. "I'm not much of a tv watcher unfortunately, I prefer books," Eddward muttered. "Dude. Seriously. You're in your mid twenties, have your own company and yet you don't know what you like to watch?" "I didn't say that Kevin. I simply stated I don't watch tv very often. If you insist on a movie then at least make it a horror film. The anatomy in that genre is fascinating," Mischief was evident in Eddward's sapphire's while Kevin's own emerald's held a small amount of fear. "Um ok then. So how about Hostel then?" the ginger quickly turned on the movie and started eating. Both men watched the movie intently, Eddward jumping slightly at one of the capture scenes. "You alright?" Kevin asked. "Just fine, the music in this genre is specifically formulated to accelerate one's heart rate and make them on high alert so they can be scared at scenes like this," Eddward explained. Kevin stared at the man, he was analyzing a horror film. Was there anything the man didn't analyze? The ginger rolled his eyes deciding it best not to admonish the raven about killing the vibe. He finished his food without another word between them, now silently wishing he had his smokes. He need his nic fix like something fierce. "Hey is there a gas station near by?" he asked. "About a block over or so. Need cigarettes?" Eddward said while giving him a knowing look. Kevin flushed at having been so transparent. "How did you know?" "Your hoarseness after the shower. Steam loosens up mucus, coughing leads to sore throat thus hoarse voice," The man shrugged as if it were obvious.

Kevin stared at Eddward for a moment. The guy hadn't been kidding when he said he was observant over body language. Eddward gave a lopsided grin, "If you really want some I have a pack in my coat pocket by the door. They're menthol though," "Whoa wait you smoke?" Kevin asked as he walked over to the coatrack and dug in the pockets of the sole jacket hanging there. He pulled out a pack of Marlboro Smooths and withdrew a single stick. "Only when I'm drinking or overly stressed. Which both occasions are rare," The ginger nodded and grabbed a lighter on his way to the back patio. He stepped out, the cool air washing over his skin. He gave a sigh and brought the cigarette to his lips and lit the end. His memory was still foggy about what lead up to his capture and auction. The last thing he remembered was hanging out with some friends at a bar and then everything was lost. His mind became lost staring out at the city lights beneath the apartment Eddward owned. Kevin didn't even hear the sliding door open again. It wasn't until Eddward was right next to him with his own cigarette that Kevin noticed his presence. "Stressed out?" Kevin chuckled. Eddward gave him a side eye glance and resumed puffing on his smoke. "Smoking can also be a social ordeal," he quipped. The redhead nodded in agreement and when finished with his smoke tossed the butt over the rail. He turned to look at the man next to him. His head was still swimming with questions for this person. Like what had he been doing at the auction and why he wanted Kevin to stay.

Staring at the man beside him he could see a level of exhaustion in the way he leaned on the rail, his shoulders slightly slumped. "Tired?" he asked. "Slightly. Just a lot on my mind," "Like?" Eddward turned to him and he found himself staring into hardened blue eyes. He involuntarily gulped, there was something primal hiding in them that made him shiver with _want._ This man in front of him was gorgeous and he would be lying if he said that he wouldn't mind being beneath him. "Penny for your thoughts?" Eddward's voice was husky. "Not today," Kevin teased. Eddward rolled his eyes but tossed his finished cigarette just as the ginger had done moments earlier. "You keep looking at me like that Mr. Barr and things are going to take an interesting turn for you," "I wouldn't mind that," Kevin hadn't been sure he had actually said the words aloud until soft lips crashed against his. Eddward turned them and pinned him to the glass door. He returned the raven's fervor, his hands winding into the jet black hair. He had been dying to let his fingers run through it since he saw the man. Eddward broke the kiss, his forehead now resting lightly against Kevin's. "I'm not a gentle lover Mr. Barr. I have certain tastes. They're not everyone's cup of tea," he breathed. The ginger could only guess at what he meant but he didn't care. "Good thing I like all kinds of tea," Eddward's nostrils flared and he kissed Kevin again, this time with more ferocity. His hands slipped behind Kevin to cup his ass before he lifted him up. Kevin wrapped his legs around the other's waist and let the raven open the sliding door and walk them inside. They didn't stop at the living room though. Instead Eddward continued down the hall to his own room.

He was dropped on to the massive bed, his breath coming in shallow pants from the searing kiss. Eddward stepped to his dresser and pulled a few choice items from the top drawer. Kevin craned his neck to try and see what it could be but the raven's body was just too large. He didn't have to wait too long though, Eddward turned and showed the items with a salacious grin on his face. There in his hands was not only a pair of handcuffs but also a blindfold. The raven padded across the room to Kevin on the bed, and with each step the ginger's pulse accelerated. This was uncharted territory for him, in more than ways than one. Sure he'd had his urges for men, he'd always ignored them though. Being brought up a catholic was the main cause of that. With the distance between them finally closed, Eddward set the two things on the bed next to them and kissed him. It was hungrier than before, making their teeth clash. He gave a slight push and Kevin's back hit the bed. "Just remember that you pushed the button for this," Eddward's breath was hot on the shell of his ear. Kevin's blood felt like lava as it pumped through his veins straight to his groin.

Hands roamed underneath Kevin's shirt, scorching his skin as the wandered higher. With one final tug, his body fell back against the bed as his shirt left him entirely. He reached out to return the favor to the gorgeous man looming over him except his hand was caught and pinned next to his head. The other hand was placed there and the cuffs quickly followed, being slapped around his wrists before he could object. "Don't move from there," came the gruff voice. Kevin couldn't find his voice, he was completely entranced by Eddward. He stared into lust filled blue eyes and he was sure his own eyes mirrored them. "That's enough staring. I want you to focus solely on what you feel," The blindfold was placed with a gentleness the ginger hadn't been expecting. This whole scenario had him more turned on than he'd ever been before. His chest was heaving and his jeans were beginning to be unbearable with how hard he was. Right as the thought had crossed his mind, deft fingers had opened them and pulled them from his legs. His boxers followed behind them in an equally smooth flourish. He heard the intake of breath and couldn't help the grin that split his face. Kevin had been told by many a woman that his size was impressive.

Eddward's warm wet mouth enveloped him, making the air in his lungs leave him in a whoosh. His hips bucked forward into the heat of Eddward's mouth, eliciting a moan from the man. That devilish tongue was swirling around him, driving him insane. He knew if things kept going like this, he'd hit his climax in no time. No woman had ever sucked his dick so appreciatively. Kevin's breath stuttered out when Eddward took more of his length into his mouth, only to withdraw from him entirely a moment later. If you asked the ginger if he'd whimpered at the loss he'd deny it, but he'd be lying. A dark chuckle reverberated through the room. "You're rather flushed citrouille. Already that close?" Kevin's mouth was slack as he tried unsuccessfully to bring oxygen into his body with his shallow pants. A cold slicked finger pressed right at his entrance seconds later and upon instinct he tensed. "You must relax citrouille. I won't hurt you," Eddward's silken voice calmed him but when the finger prodded further he tensed yet again. Eddward growled with slight frustration, "Kevin, I wasn't asking. Relax or this ends here, blue balls included," Kevin gave a slight nod and took as deep a breath he could. The finger pushed into reaching what he guessed was the second knuckle. He moaned at the new sensation that coursed through him. Without thinking he brought his cuffed wrists up and draped them across Eddward's neck, clutching to his shirt.

His arms were shoved back on to the bed and the firm grip stayed for a moment before leaving. Kevin knew that meant not to be so bold again. Eddward's finger withdrew from his body making him wince. The bed creaked with the movement of Eddward getting up. Kevin strained his ears to hear for any signs of where the raven could have gone. Moments later body heat was flooding over him and he knew that meant the genius had stripped down. That same finger prodded at him again, this time he didn't need any prompting to relax. Instead he welcomed the intrusion, his mouth falling open with a near silent moan. A second finger was added, stretching him. He silently wished he could see the raven's length but he didn't dare disobey the man again. He wanted Eddward too badly, not to mention that blue balls were beyond painful. Those delightfully sinful fingers left him, quickly replaced by Eddward's member. "Are you sure about this?" Eddward's voice was strained. "Don't you dare stop. Please. I need this," Kevin moaned out. With that and a slight push on the raven's part the head of him slipped into Kevin's body. Both groaned, one from pleasure, one from pain. The genius had enough patience to give Kevin a moment to adjust before inching forward again.

Kevin's heels dug into Eddward's ass as he tried to pull the raven closer. "If you keep be this insistent you'll be extremely sore tomorrow," "I don't care," His words seemed to shatter the remaining restraint Eddward had possessed. He grabbed Kevin's thighs with bruising force and slammed inside. Tears pricked the ginger's eyes but he cried out from the pleasure of being filled. Kevin was tugged up by the cuffs still around his wrists until he was fully seated on Eddward's lap. "Since you want this so bad, show me," Those last two words were said so seductively that the ginger couldn't help himself. He slowly rose up before slamming back down impaling himself on Eddward. They both moaned out loud. An arm wrapped around his back and Kevin repeated the motions except faster. He was so close to climaxing already he couldn't resist it anymore. His hands clutched to Eddward's muscled chest. The thought of how in shape the man had to be flicked through his mind briefly, then it was brushed away by the feeling of Eddward twitching inside him. Next thing Kevin knew his back was against the mattress while Eddward thrust at insane pace in and out of his body. The muscles in his stomach coiled, he wasn't going to make it any longer. With a scream and his back bowed Kevin came, the raven followed right behind him. Eddward collapsed on top of him with an oomph, both slowly coming down from the high of their orgasm.

The blindfold was peeled away from his face and blissed out green met content blue. "That was intense," Kevin murmured as Eddward gently removed the hand cuffs and massaged his wrists. The raven wore an unreadable expression but nodded in agreement. They curled up together, Eddward's head laying on Kevin's chest. "I think it's time for bed," Eddward murmured. "Do I need to get up then?" Kevin asked. "Can you?" the genius teased. Kevin's face paled, he felt like Jell-O at the moment, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand. "Probably not," "Then stay here. I'm actually enjoying this," Kevin nodded his agreement. "So when do I start work?" he asked, a snore his only response. He chanced a look down at Eddward and saw the man passed out. His breath puffing his ebony hair forward with every exhale. Kevin gave a light chuckle and closed his own eyes, drifting off to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. So I know that I have neglected this story for a while and I'm really sorry. I was suffering from serious writer's block on this one so I focused a bit more on my first story which is Drowning In Your Eyes. I think I'm back into the swing of things so I'll try to keep up with this a little more. I have something interesting planned for this that I'll reveal in the next few chapters. Well hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think and be sure to f/f to get updated when I post new chapters. See ya next time!**

* * *

Kevin rolled over in his sleep and where he expected a warm body to be he found cold silk sheets. He sat up in a rush, his eyes still struggling to focus on the surrounding room that he was in. The previous night replayed in his head and that was when the soreness on his backside finally registered. He groaned in agony at the dull ache to his lower back. With a huff the ginger flipped the bedding from him and stood, the cool air raising goose flesh on his body. A few seconds looking around and he located his boxers as well as his jeans. Pulling the items on quickly to conserve what little body heat remained, Kevin stepped out into the hall. He could already smell the coffee that had been brewed but something else greeted him. Classical music was playing at a low volume in the living room. Kevin knew that meant that the raven was there, more than likely working on the same project from last night. He silently padded down the hall, the scent and sound growing stronger with every step he took.

The scene before him was one that made a smile curl his lips. Eddward was hunched over the table with wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose. His pencil flew furiously over the countless papers strewn across the table. Classical music continued to pour from the iHome that was on the stand underneath the man's tv. A cup of coffee sat to Eddward's left, steam rising from it. Kevin stood in the hallway admiring the image of the drop dead gorgeous man when the guy spoke. "There's coffee still in the spot. Feel free to make a cup for yourself. I still have some work to do," Eddward never turned to face him. "How did you know I was here?" "Heard the bedroom door open and close but no other doors. You didn't go to the kitchen and then the hairs on my neck were standing up. I told you I'm observant," Eddward snipped as he picked up his coffee mug, now turning to face the ginger who was blushing. "So when do I start work?" Kevin asked as he filled his own cup. "First thing tomorrow morning. You'll be my assistant essentially. Which means you'll work directly with myself and two of my closest friends," Kevin nodded and gulped down some of the heavenly brew.

* * *

Monday morning came along with an intense alarm that bounced off the walls at five in the morning. The ginger grumbled as he pulled himself from his bed. Yesterday had been uneventful to say the least. The ravenette had spent majority of the day working on his project and then went to bed early. Kevin got dressed in a pair of his new slacks with a green button down. Eddward hadn't said how he needed to be dressed so he figured this would be sufficient. He could already hear the water running in the bathroom of Edd's room indicating he was in the shower. Kevin decided he'd get the coffee going and crept to the kitchen. The Keurig was easy enough to figure out and within seconds the pot was brewing. Their coffee finished right as Eddward came walking into the living room. Surprise clearly etched on his face at seeing the ginger already awake with coffee in hand. He couldn't help the smirk that snuck on to his face. He gracefully accepted the proffered cup for himself and took a swig, humming in approval as the flavor slid across his palate.

"We'll be leaving here shortly. Your attire is suitable already so if you think of anything you need to do before we leave, Please take care of it quickly," Edd's words were blunt but his voice still held a slight kindness to it that proved he wasn't trying to be cruel. Still Kevin didn't dare tempt the devil and quickly scurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth and pulled on his shoes. "Ready to go?" Edd asked when he rejoined him in the living room minutes later. The ginger nodded and both men left the apartment with Edd locking the door behind them. "I'll be driving today so we're going to take the Shelby. She's my baby," Eddward's grin made one appear on Kevin's face as they both climbed into the beautiful car. The raven revved it's engine and threw the vehicle in to reverse. When he was fully backed out of the parking space he popped the car into drive and accelerated, tearing out of the garage. Both men shared a laugh at the astonished faces of those walking when the car turned onto the road. Edd drove the vehicle with a grace and seamless shift of gears that Kevin couldn't help but admire. He was pretty disappointed when they pulled up to the office building since it meant getting out of a car he drooled over.

They walked through the front doors and the receptionist at the front came rushing up to them talking at incredible speed. The ginger tuned most of it out and instead focused on following Eddward to the elevator. Once inside, Edd pressed the button for the tenth floor. A few seconds later the doors opened to reveal a wide open office that held three desks. A woman with cobalt hair sat at one while another man sat at the other, leaving the center desk empty. Both looked at the pair, the woman's mouth falling open. She slowly rose from her desk and sauntered over to them. He shook her outstretched hand as she introduced herself. "Hi I'm Marie. I've known Eddward since high school. You must be the new hire," "Guess you could say that," Kevin joked earning him a side eye glance from the raven. "Marie this is Kevin. The one you and I discussed," Edd's voice was flat as if bored. "Kinda figured that Dee," The blue haired woman popped some bubble gum making Edd cringe. "So you hired some dude to play errand boy?" A third voice called. The man seated at the other desk had walked up. He was rather short and had chocolate brown hair that was slicked back on his head. "Not errand boy Eddy. He's going to be our assistant," "So he's the buyer's remo-" A hard stare from Eddward silenced Eddy instantly.

With the brief introductions complete the trio returned to their respective desks. Edd opened up his e-mail to find out what needed to be addressed first and get a to do list put together for Kevin. "Citrouille do you have any background with computers?" he asked while he cleared his inbox. "Uh some. I have a decent amount of knowledge with resetting computers and stuff like that. Not really anything to do with the chips or building them," the ginger shrugged. "Hey why don't you put him on floor four? He can help with the programming that way. If they goof something up he can clear it out," Marie piped up from her own desk. Eddward nodded in agreement. When he glanced up seeing the ginger still standing there he arched an eyebrow. Kevin took the hint, turned back to the elevator and went to the fourth floor.

* * *

Eddward bristled at the feel of eyes on him. "What Marie?" He didn't even bother looking up to know she was staring holes through him. "He's pretty cute. Did you take my advice then?" "I did in fact. He seems complaint enough," Eddy scoffed from his right and sapphire orbs flicked to settle on caramel ones. "Problem?" "Nah. Just wondering how compliant he was when you got him in bed," the short one teased. When no retort came both Eddy's and Marie's mouths fell open. "Dee you didn't!" "You lucky bastard!" were their respective responses. A chesire cat grin split the man's face at Marie's remark. "He was the one who wanted it. I tried to keep my composure. What can I say though, he knew exactly what buttons to push," Before there could be any further discussion on Eddward's personal conquest, the genius' desk phone rang. Fourth floor calling. _Oh hell._ Eddward thought right as he picked up the receiver, "Rockwell," " _Uh Mr. Rockwell. We have your new hire here. And uh we're just a little confused,"_ fourth floor lead, Charles said. "What's confusing? He's there to help you," The line was quiet for a moment. " _We understand that part. But where did you find him and why is he helping us?"_ Eddward pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did he do?" _"He um fixed that one bug where the new chip wasn't letting that one operating system load up . He seems more qualified for the fifth floor,"_ Floor five was where Eddward kept the employees that worked on the chips program before it hit stores whereas the fourth floor was for correcting bugs that consumers reported.

He could hear Charles continuing to talk but his genius mind wasn't comprehending the words. Kevin had said that he had some mild experience with computers, but here it was that he fixed a bug which had taken months to even isolate? The raven snapped a half assed response into the phone as he stood up. Both of his friends were hard at work and didn't even notice him leave the office. Eddward was instantly in the elevator on his way to the fourth floor. Clearly he needed to better assess the knowledge that Kevin had. Maybe Marie really had been right when she said that the ginger could be an asset to the company. Edd didn't even let the elevator doors fully open before he was stepping into the hall. He marched right up to Charles who had Kevin seated next to him. Both their eyes went wide when they noticed his presence. "Boss, I didn't need you to come down here. It was just a suggestion. I'm more than happy to keep him here if this is where you want him," Charles floundered. "It's not that Charles. I trust your judgement and felt the need to re-evaluate Kevin's ability," The ginger noticeably gulped feeling as if he were under the microscope. "This way please Mr. Barr," Edd motioned to a glass office that was used for meetings. Reluctantly the ginger followed.

(45 Minutes Earlier)

Kevin stepped into the hall of the programmer floor, feeling way out of his element. He tapped the first person he found on the shoulder. The man had sandy blonde hair and crisp blue eyes that revealed the man's surprise at the sight of him. "Hey Mr. Rockwell sent me down here to help you. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do. Name's Kevin," Coming back to earth the man nodded, "I'm Charles. Lead programmer for this floor. We assess the extent of bugs that the customers report and get them fixed. I guess I'll have you help with the most recent one. We can't seem to figure it out," Kevin nodded as Charles lead him over to a laptop that was set on one of the tables. "So with the new chip the operating system this company uses won't load. See what you can figure out and let me know whatever you find," Charles then returned to his own desk so Kevin set to work by opening the coding for the chip as well as the operating system. About twenty minutes of scouring the codes for both systems later and Kevin found the error. Whoever had put together the chip's program had missed one character which resulted in an error for the operating system. He grinned when he found it and quickly put in the missing character to test his theory. Seconds later the operating system loaded up and opened.

"Hey Charles, I fixed it," Kevin called. The man turned to look at him in disbelief and he rushed over to the computer to check with his own eyes. He stared at the computer for a minute and rubbed his face still trying to figure out how the ginger had done it. "What in the hell? We've been trying to fix that for over a month!" Charles stared at him, "How much experience do you have with this stuff?" "Uh not much. I mostly learned this stuff from working on cars. The computers we had to use at my dad's repair shop would get messed up on occasion so I learned how to fix them because we need them to analyze for the cars that we had come in," Kevin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Charles grabbed his desk phone and dialed for his boss's phone, Edd needed to know what just happened.

* * *

The two men stood staring at each other neither one speaking until Edd broke the silence. "So you have talent for this after all?" He asked. "I guess. I just picked up a few things while at my dad's shop. I really know more about cars than anything robotic," Kevin replied. "Well evidently what you picked up is exactly what I need here. Go up to the fifth floor. You're going to be permanently assigned there. It's where the people who originally program my chips are at. I want you to work directly with them to check everything before we put it on the market. With the knowledge you have our ratings could increase due to lack of issues," Eddward leaned back against the glass table that sat dead center in the room. The ginger stared at the raven trying to assess what was going through the man's head. He sounded impressed but also annoyed, making it difficult to figure out. Without another word Eddward exited the meeting room leaving Kevin standing there alone. The ginger took in a shallow breath, that other man made every nerve ending stand at high alert whenever he was around.

Eddward returned to his office and upon his entry both his friends looked up. "What was that all about?" Eddy asked as he sent an e-mail out. "Kevin just solved the operating issue from the new chip," Eddward said flatly. He reclaimed his seat and sent out an email to the head of floor five so they would know what to do with the ginger when he got there. He received a quick response to confirm their understanding of the situation. "Okay...so you're saying that some dude you bought at an auction and already fucked, is some genius with computers like you?" "Not at all Eddy. He doesn't understand how to build a chip. He just has knowledge with software from previous experience. Which coincidentally turned out to be helpful for us," His response silenced his business partner which helped Edd to relax into his comfortable chair. "So what are we thinking about for lunch?" Marie chirped. "Why don't we go out somewhere? I personally have a craving for some French food," Edd suggested. "Of course you do," Eddy rolled his eyes but they agreed on a local French restaurant that happened to be Edd's favorite. "Want to invite Kevin?" Marie asked after she made the reservation. "Nah, we'll let him enjoy lunch here with the others. I don't want to draw too much attention to him," The other two nodded their agreement and they all headed out to an early lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm alive and so are my stories. I was going through a transition with employment so it made it very difficult to be online to write the updates. I had an idea for how to take this particular story to the next level. I really really hope you guys like it. I feel like it was the right direction to take it. Please let me know what you guys think! See ya next time!**

* * *

"So how has that other tech you've been working on coming along?" Marie asked in between bites of salad. "You mean the one to isolate the different genomes?" he replied sipping his wine. "Yeah that one Dee. Didn't you say a while back that you had a breakthrough on it or something?" Eddy sat there his eyes flicking between his two partners as he ate. "I most certainly did. You see I've found that human DNA is separated into three different versions. And when electric current is applied with enough joules, the human body goes through, changes if you will," Edd explained in a hushed tone to try and avoid prying ears. His two partners mouths dropped open in shock. "So you're saying you had a major scientific discovery and you've haven't gone public yet why?" "I need more supportive data to confirm the findings," "Meaning?" Marie asked waving her hand for him to explain. "I need to test it on a living human and see if their body does undergo changes like I expect," Eddy finished his soup, having been silent the entire conversation. "What is a computer geek doing dabbling in DNA?" "Eddy I have always found the human body fascinating. My talents are not solely limited to that of computers," Eddy gave a slight nod in understanding. "Well couldn't you always test on Kevin?" "I suppose, I would just need his consent first," Edd mused aloud. "What would be the risks?" Marie asked genuinely interested in the recent developments the lunch was revealing. "It will all depend on which version his DNA is. See the variations are similar to that of our animal counterparts," He stopped mid explanation when Eddy groaned.

"Dee the science talk is hurting my brain and we're finished with lunch. Can we head back now?" The short one grumbled out. Marie and Eddward both nodded in agreement to heading back to the office. Everyone dropped their napkins on their plates and stood from the table. A few minutes later they were back on the road heading back to the office. The drive back was full of awkward silence given that the raven's head was swimming with how to ask the ginger about testing his theory. All three of them went straight up to the tenth floor where they would finish out the rest of the day. Edd spent it finishing the write up on his project Marie had taken an interest in at lunch. Eddward may be a genius when it came to computers, but he really loved science in general. Had ever since he was a small child. This project had been his brain child that he'd been working on for close to five years. He originally wanted to prove evolution was how humans entered the eco system of the plant but made the discovery of the variations instead. Ever since he worked day and night trying to prove it. He knew that once he did, science and medicine would never be the same. They would be able to tailor treatments to a person based on their personal DNA type. The ravenette barely heard his two business partners excuse themselves and head home, he was so engrossed in his work. It wasn't until a knock on his desk and a soft voice called out to him that he looked up.

Kevin stood in front of him with a smile on his face and warmth in his eyes. "I called your name a couple times. You okay?" Edd stared at him for a moment assessing the man. He briefly wondered what type the ginger would have. "I'm perfectly fine, just got lost in my work. It's quite normal for me to do so sadly," "No worries. Let's head home and eat. I'm starved," Kevin chuckled. Eddward nodded and stood up, pulling his jacket from the back of the chair as he did. "How was it on the fifth floor?" Edd asked as they walked towards the elevator. "Eh it was alright I guess. I learned a lot so that was cool. The guys seem really chill too. We all went out to lunch at some irish pub near here," Edd's eyes hardened at the word pub, "Oh. And was there any drinking while at the pub?" his voice was like ice. He knew it hypocritical to not let his employees have a drink with a meal given he drank wine earlier that day. However his drink was meant to enhance the food not to get drunk he reasoned. "Nah. I'm not a big drinker. Watched too many of my friends parent's lose their lives to the sauce," Kevin shrugged dismissively. Silence enveloped them as the elevator descended to the lobby level where Edd's car waited out front.

Both men slid inside the gorgeous beast and pulled on their seat belts. "When we get home there is something I want to talk to you about," Edd tried to keep his tone nonchalant but the wary look Kevin gave him set his nerves on fire. He worried that if he asked Kevin to be a willing test subject that the ginger would break off their previous agreement and leave. Eddward knew tying Kevin up with money wouldn't actually hold if he made up his mind to leave. Not to mention, the genius wouldn't really try to stop him. The two of them stared forward the whole ride home and barely even glanced at each other as they got out of the car after Edd parked it. "So is this something that I need to be afraid of, or is it a good something?" Kevin finally asked as they were whisked up to Edd's apartment. "Depends on how you look at it," His words had been calculated. He didn't want to give too much away but at the same time he didn't want the ginger to stay in a state of terror.

* * *

Neither had wanted to cook so the raven decided to simply order some pizza. He may be the owner of a well to do computer company, but he still enjoyed the little things in life. "Okay, we've got dinner, now spill," Kevin said around a mouthful of food. Never one to talk with food in his mouth, Edd swallowed the bite he just finished chewing and turned tired eyes on the ginger. "Well you know that project I've been working on?" Kevin nodded. "I need a test subject so I can report my findings," Eddward held his breath, he knew Kevin was going to flip his lid. "Okay. So what exactly do you have to test on this person?" The raven grimaced. This was going to be the part that would send the other over the edge. "Allow me to inject a serum of my own creation and then push about 360 joules through their body," Edd's voice wavered as he spoke. "Whoa. Wait a minute. So you're talking about stopping their heart?! That's a bit much don't you think?" Kevin stared at him wide eyed, and yet the raven didn't see fear. It almost looked closer to curiosity. "It could. Essentially I need to inject this serum, stop their heart for mere seconds and then start their heart again," Edd deadpanned, he was trying to be as transparent as possible so that Kevin fully understood.

"What exactly is this for? Like what is it going to help?" "Well I found through years of research that there are three types of DNA. Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Those are what I labeled them anyway. These types help determine pretty much everything. Personality, physical traits, sexual interests, any part that makes a person who they are. But they're not active enough in our bodies nowadays that there could be information I'm missing. This serum activates them essentially, but for it to work it needs electricity," Kevin's jade orbs never wavered from Edd during his explanation. "What could be a side effect? You know, if I agree to be this test subject," Edd shifted uncomfortably. He had explored some of the possibilities but he didn't really have a full list. "I'm not sure. Could be changes in behavior, appearance. I won't know until I try it. Pretty much these types contain a human's most primal instincts. It could explain why smells affect everyone differently for instance. Smells are just pheromones which in turn are usually meant to draw in a mate in most species. I believe these types influence why we choose the partners we do and why some relationships don't work out even when you really like the person," Edd blushed thinking of his past encounters and then his most recent one. "Just how long have you been working on this project and theory," "About five years now," "And you're sure you can pull it off?" Kevin's question caught the ravenette off guard. "Well I can't guarantee it but I have yet to fail with any of the animal subjects," The ginger rubbed the back of his neck, his pizza laying on his plate forgotten. "Alright. I'll do it but on one condition," "Name it," Edd could barely contain his excitement at the possibility of his research coming to fruition. "You have to test it on yourself too. Show me everything I would need to do, and we'll do it together," And there was the catch. Edd would have to put his life and his work in the hands of the ginger.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Kevin was still trying to figure out why he was so willing to help the ravenette but he just knew that this man, this genius, wasn't going to hurt him. He had a sense of trust in Eddward that he couldn't explain. But maybe being the little lab rat for this experiment could help him do that if Edd turned out to be right about his theory. "Fine," The word snapped him from his thoughts and he saw a satisfied smirk on the raven's face. "We'll do it tomorrow. The equipment is all at the office so it'll be the perfect time," "Whoa wait a second. I said you had to show me how to do this. I won't be responsible for you dying," Edd laughed, genuinely laughed. "It's not as scary a process as it sounds when put scientifically. Ever used a defibrillator?" Edd asked. Kevin nodded, he had when one his dad's older mechanics had a heart attack at the shop. "Well that's all it is. Inject the serum. One jolt to stop the heart. Wait five seconds or so and jolt again to start it," Edd crossed his arms as he explained. When he put it that way it didn't sound as intimidating sure but Kevin was still nervous about it. "Can we at least have one other person there, just to be safe in case something goes wrong?" "Fine, I'll have Marie join us. I was telling her about this at lunch earlier in the afternoon. I know she'll be more than willing to assist. She may not look it but she actually really loves technology,"

* * *

Eddward rubbed his eyes trying to will the exhaustion he felt away. He had slept but it was full of tossing and turning, from anxiety and excitement over what the day would bring. The genius had texted Marie the night before telling her to be at the office as soon as she could and what the plan was. She seemed apprehensive about it all but agreed nonetheless. He pulled on some comfortable clothes given that he wasn't going to be doing any real work today. His nerves were shot at this point and they hadn't even left his apartment yet. With a long sigh the raven dragged himself to the kitchen only to find Kevin standing there with coffee for him in hand just like the previous morning. He gave a small smile and a soft thank you as he took the mug. Kevin was staring off into space, probably lost in thought over the decision he had made last night to be the lab rat for a genius he barely knew. Edd's eyes swept over him, taking in that the man was shirtless and only wore a pair of sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. A hunger started to rumble throughout the raven's body but it wasn't for food. "Come on we should get going. You don't need to change. Just throw on a shirt would you?" Edd muttered while finishing his coffee. Kevin nodded and shuffled back to his room to do as requested.

Pulling up to the office twenty minutes later filled both of their stomachs with butterflies. If today went the way Eddward hoped, he would change the field of science forever. If it didn't well then that probably would mean one of them would be dead. He pushed the thought away and they got out of the car. It was still the wee hours of the morning so none of the other employees had arrived yet. Marie stepped out from under the awning to greet them. She looked as if she had gotten very little sleep herself. "Morning," the bluenette grumbled sipping her starbucks. "Good morning Marie. Let's get inside and get this over with," Edd said brushing past her to unlock the front door. Kevin made his way to follow but Marie grabbed his wrist. "Hey are you sure you want to do this? Edd explained it to me last night and it seems pretty risky," Her voice was hushed. "I'm nervous yeah but he's a genius. I know he won't mess this up," Kevin tugged from her grasp and chased after the raven with Marie hot on his heels. They met Eddward at the elevator and once all inside he pressed the button for the basement level. "It's where I do all my private research and work," Edd explained when he saw their expressions.

Their descent lasted mere seconds but it felt like an eternity for the trio. What they were about to do was insane and they were all surprisingly okay with it. The doors opened and they all disembarked. Edd's lab was like something out of a sci-fi movie. All stark white with glass and chrome. A reclining chair was dead center with an advanced looking defibrillator to the right of it and a tray with syringes to its right. There were computers and tables spread throughout the lab. Kevin gave a whistle at the sight and Marie was simply wide eyed. She knew the genius took science and computer tech seriously but this was still more than she expected. "Marie I'm going to demonstrate everything for you so you can assist Kevin when it's my turn," Edd's face was blank, he had taken on a practically whole new persona. She nodded and approached the chair so the raven could explain everything she would need to do to make sure they both came out of the experiment alive. Kevin meanwhile wandered around the lab inspecting it but making sure not to disturb any notes or equipment.

"Kevin we're ready," Edd called, summoning him to join them. "You'll need to take off your shirt so we can lay down the pads for the defib," Kevin gulped his nerves swelling with the fact they were now about to do this. Eddward noticed his paleness and placed a hand on his arm. "It'll be okay. I wouldn't ask anyone to do this if I thought it could fail," His words and the conviction in his eyes calmed the ginger. Kevin tugged his shirt off and lay in the chair. Marie set to work placing the pads while Edd filled a syringe with a bright purple liquid. "It's going to be quick Kevin. Of course I won't sugarcoat, it is going to hurt. But I promise you you'll be alright," The ginger nodded again and took a deep breath before closing his eyes. He didn't want to actually see any of this happen to himself. He felt the pinch of the needle and could hear Edd and Marie talking, but he wasn't actually comprehending the words they spoke. He barely noticed the heart monitor one of them had placed on his finger. Kevin felt warmth spreading through him from the site the pinch had come from. "Alright Kevin. Here we go," Edd's words were so close and then faded again. With one more deep breath the ginger nodded still not opening his eyes. Seconds after that he felt his entire body tighten like every muscle was contracting at the same moment. The mild heat he felt before was now a raging fire that he couldn't escape. Just as he let out a scream, his world went black.

Edd watched the clock as the ginger lay in the chair, the heart monitor giving the beep of an unbeating heart. "Five seconds Marie, Get charging," he snapped, fear setting in. The bluenette was ahead of him though and already had the defib charged back to restart Kevin's heart. "Now!" Edd yelled and Marie timed it perfect. She slammed the paddles down and jolted Kevin. They both looked to the monitor to see it unchanged. "Again Marie!" "Got it!" Once more she charged the machine and attempted to restart the ginger's heart. Marie stared at the computer screen begging in her head for it to show life. At last it made a beep. She and Edd sucked in a breath and the machine continued to beep. Kevin's heart was beating again. His green eyes slowly opened and Edd had never felt so relieved before in his life. "Did it go okay?" Kevin's words were strained but it proved he came through it all intact. Marie gave a nervous chuckle which made the two men smile. "You gave a slight scare but we won't know the results until later. It's not instant unfortunately," Edd explained. He and Marie helped the ginger up from the chair, not wanting to push him too far too fast. "So your turn right?" Kevin asked with a giggle. The ravenette nodded and his business partner looked as if she were ready to pass out.

A chair was pulled up for Kevin to sit in while Marie and Edd prepared for the genius to endure the procedure himself. With everything reset Edd pulled off his own shirt and the ginger stared longer than intended. "Like what you see citrouille?" were the teasing words that snapped his attention to humored ice eyes. "I'll like it a lot more when you come out of this alive," Kevin retorted. "Touche," Marie rolled her eyes at their antics and pushed the genius to lie back. Edd mimicked what Kevin had done and closed his eyes. Just as had been done for the ginger they injected the serum first and waited a few minutes for it to circulate. The ravenette gave the signal and Marie repeated what she had done earlier. This time went smoother with no scares. Right when time came to jolt Edd back to life his heart started beating again immediately. "I need a drink," Marie huffed when she saw the raven open his blue eyes. "I second that" He murmured.

* * *

All three sat in Edd's apartment with a glass of wine in each person's hand. "Do you have any idea how terrifying that was?" Marie shrieked as they rehashed the events of earlier that day. "It went perfectly fine Marie. By tomorrow the serum will have had time to work through Kevin and I's systems so I can test for changes. Everything is going to be just fi-" Edd stopped mid sentence making both Kevin and Marie stare at him. "Dude you alright? You're really flushed and sweating," Kevin asked stretching out his hand to feel the genius' forehead. Blue eyes widened at the approach of his fingers and Edd swatted his hand away. "I'm fine," His eyes held fear that Kevin almost didn't recognize. The nerd was normally so calm and collected. "If you'll excuse us Marie, I think Kevin and I should rest," Edd stated before stalking off to his room. "Keep an eye on him will you?" She asked Kevin as she stood to leave. "You got it Bluester," She gave a scowl at the nickname but also a quiet thank you and left. The ginger turned his attention back to the room Edd had nearly ran to. He walked quietly down the hall, his ears pricking up at the sound of Eddward groaning. Kevin knocked on the door and slightly opened it, "Hey you sure you're okay. You ran off pretty quick," he stepped into the room a powerful aroma washing over him.

The smell was that of cinnamon and brandy with a slight hint of sandalwood. It was the cinnamon that really got him though. His mouth watered slightly as his mine dredged up the thought of his favorite candy, Hot Tamales. "Kevin..." the name was whined out from a ball on Edd's bed. It took a moment for it to register in the ginger's mind that the ball was the genius curled in on himself. "I'm right here," He sat on the bed and placed a hand on Edd's back only to jerk it away from the heat he found. "Holy fuck Eddward you're burning up!" Being closer to the raven Kevin found that the smell was coming from the man and permeating the room more than before. "I think I know which type of DNA I have..." Eddward murmured. "Seriously? At a time like this you're talking science? I need to get you to a hospital!" "They can't help me. There's nothing to help. This is what was supposed to happen. I just didn't anticipate that my DNA would be that of an Omega," Kevin quirked a brow, "I don't follow," "I'm going through a heat..." Edd's sapphire eyes bore holes in Kevin waiting for it to click into place. His face was contorted with annoyance, anguish, and was that lust? "Meaning?" Kevin asked still not comprehending. "It means my body is trying to locate a mate. It will last for days unless I find one and fuck him," At the f word dropping from his beautiful mouth, Kevin realized he had been taking deeper breaths trying to suck in as much of the scent as possible. "Does it m-matter w-who it is?" He stuttered, his brain short circuiting at the thought of being back inside the ravenette's body. "It does. To me anyway. Now come here,"


End file.
